Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-11145018-20130726190445/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130727134422
i get what you are trying to say, and i can see why arguing with this people can be bad for ones mental health, dont get yourself drawn too deep into it, you really should just leave them alone. there are two types of them. the ones who are still adamant that she is the mother, they are clearly delusional and not to be taken seriously, they are actually the fun ones. i get a good laugh out of it. but there are the mother and barney are dead "fans". lets be real, that has gotten to the point where it is not acceptable anymore, killing of the title character and the breakout character is what they conceive of a happy ending. it scares the shit out of me that there are people who think of that as a good ending, this is not a dark show... for every deluded ted/robin shipper are 3-4 people who follow canon and ship barney/robin and 5-6 people like us who dont ship anything and just enjoy the story. they will NOT give barney (the audiences favourite character by a LARGE margin) all that growth and send him of with a failed marriage or death, the underlying message would be "if you are a screw up, dont bother trying to change for the better, a painful divorce is everything that waits for you!". why piss off ~90% of the audience and kill the mother just to please some shippers who dont understand the meaning of the word "NO"? or even better, piss off the largest part of the fanbase, people who ship barney/robin to the point where they would just refuse to watch carter and craigs next show? lets be honest, they have been building this up since the end of season 3, and to make it even better the last season is going to be their wedding weekend, and then at the end say "and now they got divorced!". how disheartening would that be? dont get too worked up because of it, it may seem that a lot of people want this but no. the only ones who are craving for a crappy ending like this are the http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VocalMinority because they are not happy with the story, so they take the time and go on the internet to complain about it. it may look like there are a lot of them, but the difference is the b/r fans dont have to come to the internet and post "creative" "theories" to get their couple together. and marshalls "not yet" is pretty much anything they can hold on to, it gets to show how desperate they are because they take a shallow statement and give it more weight then something that has been established early on (AUNT robin). or even a rational thought. lets think about it for one second, if marshall dosent pay up at this wedding (he will...) and not even at ted/mothers wedding... does that mean he just knows that barney and the mother will die a little ways down the road? and we reasonable fans should buy that? but people are entitled to their opinion, if they are like "i dont care about the story, because they look so cute!!!!!11111" then just let this simple creatures be, it really is too much effort to even try to change their mind.